American Vacation
by Igeekthetudors
Summary: When Americas boss demands that his nation take a break from the stress of the election. The other countries worry that something terrible has happened to him and discover just what America does with his free time.
1. Chapter 1

During the election season, Alfred was inclined to becoming extremely nauseous and having awful migraines that left him incapacitated of leaving his bed. And when his people were voting or when they did not accept who the candidates were it became even worse. Alfred believed that this year was one of the worst years in the last decade.

It had been his boss who had decided that his country needed to take a break from the pressure of government and of the forthcoming election. Alfred had tried to fight him on it, but in the end, his boss won. It was ruled that America could take a break in any of his houses across the country as long as it was 50 miles away from D.C

As much as he complained about the vacation, Alfred was secretly eager to spend some time in the areas he seldom had the opportunity to visit except when there was a tragedy.

Alfred concluded that the best way of making certain that he stayed away from his government responsibilities was to go as far away from the capital as possible. And the furthest state from D.C was California, which America had not visited since a forest fire had started a few years ago.

His boss commanded that Alfred leave as quickly as possible and to not do anything associated with being a nation, including going to meetings since they simply added to Alfreds stress.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The other nations, who had only just settled down around the conference table were preparing to start the meeting when Arthur noticed that there was an empty seat at the end of the table.

"Where is that bloody American?"

This was the first time America had been missing from a meeting and the other nations where strangely nerves that something had happened to the younger nation during the course of his elections

Since all knew that nothing was going to accomplish at the conference save for fighting and screaming, the nations decided to discover where America had disappeared to, because although all would reject the idea, they all knew that America was necessary and that without him, nothing would be accomplished.

 _Author note-_

 _I should totally be studying for exams right now but I had this story idea and I had to do it!_

 _And if anyone has another way of saying "they" please tell me!_

 _I would love reviews, they make my day :)_

 _And if you want to know for further references, this is the house I image America having in California-_ _1709 Broderick St_ _San Francisco, CA 94115_

 _Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Roaming through his house, The first thing Alfred noticed was the quiet, in New York, Tony was always causing some kind of racket and in D.C, there was always work to be done so he never noticed the lack of noise.

It was strange having nothing to do, no paperwork, no meetings with an angry politician and not even a press conference to attend. It had been years since Alfred had any free time and now he had no idea what to do with the time he had.

Alfred decided that instead of planning trips to popular sites, he would try and lay low and act like everyone else. Perhaps go to some local concerts and cafes.

Sometimes it was nice to act like the 19-year-old he truly was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the last hour and a half, England, Canada and France had been trying to get Americas boss confess to where Alfred was, but they had no success. All Alfreds boss would say was

"I believe that America deserves some time alone, as something important is happing and the outcome will undoubtedly affect the whole world and it's been an extremely stressful for America"

This only made the nation's more troubled, It wasn't that they didn't believe that America couldn't take care of himself, it was just that when the personification of the United States of America disappears, you know something bad is coming.

All agreed that America needed to be found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred stood in front of a shop window, it read

 **Abanded dogs and other small animals going to good folks!**

He had always wanted to get a dog, and he would be helping out a local business in the process... so there was absolutely no reason why he shouldn't get one!

The only problem left was which one he would choose...

 _Auther Note-_

 _So, is this good so far? Is it clear what I am trying to do?_

 _Is there anything you want to see America do?_

 _Well, I hope you like it! don't forget to review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Mexico OC is mentioned_

For as long as Alfred could remember, he had always adored animals, no matter how big or small. And until recent years, he had always had some kind of animal around, however, as the years passed, he seemed to have less and less time to give them the attention they needed.

Alfred had questioned if it was a good idea to adopt a pet, he would be rather busy in the months following the election...but his boss did tell him to do something that would reduce stress! And what reduces stress better than a pet? Absolutely nothing!

Wandering through the crowded shop, Alfred spotted a small box on the side of the room. Peering inside, he spied a small rust-colored puppy.

She seemed to have been the runt of the litter and the last one of her bothers and sister to be adapted.

"Well, I can't just leave you here now can I?"

What was he going to call her? Betsy? Libby? Martha Ann? or maybe Glory...

Glory, yes, that's what her name was going to be!

She was perfect and Alfred loved her already!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other nations were baffled, where could America have gone? Why would he not tell anyone where he was going? Didn't America know that this would only make his brother worried sick?

They, of course, had looked in the most obvious places, such as Americas D.C flat and his New York apartment. However, both were locked and seemed to have been abandoned.

As England and France were looking for Americas secret key, Spain suddenly piped up from down the hallway,

"I found America...well actually Mexico found him..but I called her, so I honestly I did."

"Where in the bloody hell is that git?" muttered England.

"California..."

 _Author Notes-_

 _I had terrible writers block so this is by far not the greatest chapter. But I have several ideas for the next one, though!_

 _Would you like to see my OC for Mexico in the next chapter?_

 _Thank you for reading! and please leave comments :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_*My headcanon is that Mexico is America and Canada older sister and that she is overly protective of her brothers especially America. And that Mexico was a young pre teenager when her brothers were British/French colonies. Mexico's human name is_ Alanza.

Alfred was sprawled on the floor of his living room playing with Glory when somebody suddenly began loudly pounding on the front door.

"ALFRED F JONES, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DAMM DOOR OR I WILL OPEN IT MYSELF"

Oh god, it was his sister.

Alfred knew he was in deep trouble if his sister was the one looking for him. And it was never a good day when she angry.

And she seemed pretty darn livid with him right now.

Did one of his politicians say something about her people again? if that was the case, he had an idea just who it might have been.

Just thinking about this election was giving him a headache.

Man, he knew he should have checked to see where she was this week...

xxxxxxxxx

 _2 hours earlier-_

"America better have a bloody good argument for why he is hiding out in a place hotter than hell it's self" England grumbled as he striped of his thick sweat socked jacket.

France and Canada grunted in agreement.

Together, the nations where travailing to meet up with the oldest North American sibling, Mexico or "Alanza" as Canada regularly referred to her as.

Spain, who had been the one to raise America's southern sibling, had together with Mexico, decided that they all would meet up and afterwards search the for the "missing" nation together.

xxxxxxxxxx

America slowly walked towards the front window and glanced out.

Luckily, it looked like his sister was alone and not accompanied by the other nations. Maybe he could get Alanza to not realize where he was..and get her to leave.

On the other side of the door the older nation continued,

"Brother, I know you're home, you can't fool me"

Well darn, there go's that plan.

America quickly opened the door and pulled his sister inside.

 _Authors Note-_

 _This is my first time doing my Mexico OC, so I still am trying to figuring her out._

 _But I believe that she is extremely protective over her family, especially America. That's why she sounded so angry with him._

 _Thank you for reading and please leave a comment and tell me how I'm doing :)_


	5. Chapter 5

*A specific presidential candidate is included in this chapter, please do not be offend.

Alanza yelped as she was pulled into the hallway by her brother,

Alfred spoke first,

"Alanza, you can't tell the others where I am."

Glancing at her younger brother, Alanza spoke quickly,

"I can't do that brother.."

"What? You didn't bring them here did you?...damn...you did didn't you?"

Alanza broke in,

"We all were worried about you America, especially your brother and I." Pulling her brother into a hug Alanza stated, " The last time you just up and disappeared on us was right before you Civil War...Mathew and I were both worried that something might have happened...with your election being as difficult and complex as it has been this year."

Alfred, who was still getting over the shock of the embrace, sighed,

"Well, you guys got it somewhat right." Resting his chin on his sister's shoulder, America grumbled, "It's not Civil War bad...yet, but yes, I am hiding out because of the government..."

His sister looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, quietly Alanza spoke. "Is that one "man" still running?"

America sadly shook his head, "Unfortunately he is, I just don't get it! that man is totally unfit for government, especially the presidency!"

Alanza started to reply, but as she began, she heard soft barking from the other room.

Confused, Alanza looked at Alfred, "You have dog?", It's not that she was surprised per say, it was that she was just slightly upset that she had never met the animal before.

Breaking into a toothy grin, America sprinted into the next room, calling for his puppy.

Smiling to herself, Alanza only thought was,

Ahhh, now that is my brother.

xxxxxxxxxx

Earlier-

"France...Mathew, you will start by looking at the beach's, Alfre...America surfs at the East beach, you probably should start there."

Glaring in Spain's direction Alanza proceeded, "England... _España_ , you will begin at the Science Center, when my brother freaks out he runs to what he knows best, science."

As the other nations hurried away, bickering, as usual, Alanza started off immediately towards her brother.

She knew exactly where he would be.

 _Authors Note-_

 _This chapter was meant to introduce Alanza/Mexico and the relationship she has with her brother. The next chapter will focus more on America and Glory, don't worry!_

 _I hope you like it :) And I would love for you to leave a comment!_


	6. Chapter 6

After meeting her new "niece", Alanza politely commanded that Alfred let her come with him when he takes Glory for a walk.

And since he could never say no to his favorite (and only sister as Alanza loved to remind him) sister, Alfred willingly complied.

As the siblings started off down the sidewalk and commenced chatting about everything under the sun, save for Alfreds troubling election, Alanza didn't seem to notice that they were walking straight toward the area where she had assigned England and Spain only a few hours earlier.

Mexico glanced over at her brother and noticed that he seemed to be slightly troubled,

"Hermano, is it your government again?, If so, I can and will call your boss, I've done it before and I will do it again if you want me to."

Alfred looked down at Glory and spoke softly,"Um well, it's kind of the government, but you don't have to call my boss or anything, it's not that really, sis...may I ask where you sent the others?"

"Oh, I sent some to the beach and the others to the sciences center, they won't be around for awhile, why?"

"I just honestly want to avoid them the best I can, I'm not really in the mood to be yelled at today," America explained.

Alanza nodded her head in sympathy, "I understand brother, I'll make sure we don't run into them."

xxxxxxxxx

Stalking out of the science center England and Spain grouchily called Mexico,

"He bloody's not here, Antonio and I looked everywhere, have you located him?"

 _"No, I haven't, you know, he might just be avoiding you..."_

"Avoiding us? why would he avoid us?...wait, you know where he is don't you?"

 _Click!_

"Antonio...call Francis, we now have to find two of the North Amerian sibling and tell him to keep an eye on Canada, if he goes missing and gets into cahoots with his brother and sister, they will be impossible to find."

 _Author's Note-_

 _I have had terrible writers block this week and have been involved with summer classes, so sorry for the late and short chapter!_

 _Plese review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred glanced over at his sister who was relaxing in the grass and playing tug of war with Glory,

"Hey Alanza, thanks for not letting the others find me," he said.

His sister put down the rope and looked up at him from where she was lying and responded,

"You don't have to thank me brother, I know how terrible you feel throughout your elections and I know how rudely we can all act, you deserve some time away."

Sitting down opposite of Alanza, the brother and sister started playing with Glory and creating strategies to how to escape being found by the others.

After a short silence, America spoke light-heartedly,

"So sis, how long do we have until Mattie figures out where we are? I betting he will be the first to figure out how to find us."

Taking a second to reply, Alanza said,

"Well...he is with France, and if France spots one of the "adorable" French boutiques downtown, it might slow him down for temporarily, but you know, if we recruit our little brother, it might make it even easier to keep away from the rest."

Drawing out his phone, Alfred immediately dialed Canada's number.

xxxxxxxxx

England and Spain had been hurrying down the sidewalk when a certain frantic Frenchman, came running full speed at them,

"Oh Britain, I can't find him! he was there one second and then he simply vanished!"

Oh no, America and Mexico had gotten Canada in on their plan...

"Dammit Francis, we can't just have all of the North American nations missing! our bosses would be furious, we have to find them."


	8. Chapter 8

After picking up their brother, the three siblings found themselves huddled together in a small dog-friendly cafe. Together, they had begun drafting a list of areas to avoid and places that the other nations would never go.

"Well, England and France would never go anywhere near the fast food..." offered Canada and Alanza nodded her head in agreement.

"And Spain and France do actually like some of the "urban" restaurants, Antonio only eats there when the meeting are in California," Alanza announced as she rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

In response, America playfully rolled his eyes and stuck his tong out at his sister and quickly started writing down their ideas, he was halfway done when his phone started vibrating.

"Uh, who is that?" asked Canada

"I don't know, it's not England, France or Spain's number...one second."

"Hello?"

 _"Why the fucken hell is England pounding on my fucken door!?"_

Letting out a weary sigh and rubbing his tempels, America responded to the furious caller,

"Oh hey Molossia, just tell him you haven't seen me."

"Why should I? he seems like he really want's to find you..."

His brother and sister stared at him in confusion, America just shook his head and continued talking to mystery person on the phone,

"Do we really have to do this every time? you never act like this unless someone is around! what do I have to do to make you lie?"

 _"Well...you could always-"_

"Fine, I will ask my boss to reconsider making you your own nation, but I can't promise you anything. Can you please just do this for me Molossia?"

 _"Yah, sure, I always love messing with new people, it gets fricken boring Messin' with only you."_

"Thanks, M-"

Click!

"Little brother, who was that?" questioned Alanza.

"Didn't I tell you about Molossia? no? well, he showed up sometime in the 90s and been given me headaches for years! I think I understand what England went through with me now..."

Canada chuckled and looked up from the paper,

"Do you think he knows where you are?"

"I can only hope not...but he does always seem to know about everything I do..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being cursed at by the hostile micronation and then have a door slammed in their faces, the nations stood defeated outside of the micronations home ( despite him threating to send the dogs after them and turn the sprinklers on) they decided to take the risk and start trying to figuring out what to do next.

"Well, who else has any ideas?" inquired England gruffly "my idea has seemed to backfire."

After a moment of silences, France spoke up,

"Have any of us any of us thought about why America ran off? it's not like him to just avoid us. He's the one who normally sticks it out! "

England and Spain glanced at the ground, they both had the same thought,

 _Did we prompt America to leave?_

 _Auther Note-_

 _So sorry for not updating!_


	9. Chapter 9

I most likely will not be completing this story because of the outcome of the election.


End file.
